Pretending
by finchellove97
Summary: Finn knew he hurt Rachel... so what better way than to show his love for her all summer
1. Aftermath Of Pretending

Aftermath Of Pretending

Finn chuckled when he saw Rachel struggling to get into his truck. The next second he was by her side scooping her and placing her in the seat. She played a grateful smile. He got to his seat and wondered where they were heading anyways.

"Babe, where do you wanna go?" Asked Finn, hoping she would say some place to make out.

"I wanna see your mom! I wanna tell her about the great son she has!" she said patting his hair.

"I don't think my mom will be home. So if she isn't can we you know… do stuff" he asked awkwardly. He doesn't wanna imply the word make out.

"We'll first see whether your mom is there!" she exclaimed with a playful smile on her lips.

He reached his house. Thank God! His mom's car was not there soo…. Make out time certain. He made Rachel get out of his truck.

Surprisingly he heard a faint humming sound and then singing which is definitely his moms voice. He turned to his left to see Rachel when he was surprised to see her tucked behind his back. He looked at her incredulously. She had an innocent look.

"What? I wanna surprise your mother. I wanna see whether she will be happy or disappointed that you brought me here."

Scratch that last thought. Now he looking at her incredulously.

"Rachel what in the freaking hell is wrong with you? My mom loves you!"

"I know but pls do this for me!" she stomped her feet n then pulled her famous "please show me mercy and give me what I want" look. Her brown eyes always gave her away!

"Ok fine. I will go in, tell her I hve a new girlfriend. I will manage to make it sound not like you…." he adds quickly seeing her crestfallen face. "Because you will truly know that you are the one that I want" Grinning he just made a reference to their first duet.

"Ok Ok. Now go"

He walked in and saw his mom cooking something. His mom was standing there near the kitchen humming some tune in the radio. Woah! His mom is way too old to be doing that.

"Hey mom. I have started dating this new girl now." He blurts out fast

"A new girl? The one you took on a date to Sardi's? Or the one you kissed in front the whole audience during nationals?" his mom said with a coy smile

"Mom, u aren't a secret mind reader are u?" he laughed at his own dorkiness.

Suddenly Rachel came sprinting from the living room hugging the life out of his mom. He watched as the two of his favorite women in his life acted like they knew each other their whole lives.

After they broke away from their loving embrace, Finn was curious as to how his mom knew about Rachel and him reuniting.

"Kurt told me about it."

"mom you should start a fortune telling business. I am sure you will read everyone like a book."

"haha. Honey I know you. I am not stupid enough not to see the warmth in your eyes when you mentioned about this 'new girl'."

Blushing he went to pick up something to eat while the ladies moved to the living room to talk more freely about the "work date" and the "superman of kisses". Finn picked up a non eaten burger and proceeded to the living room. That is when he heard Rachel.

"Oh My god. U wouldn't believe ! Finn was a sweetheart the whole time we were at New York. I was surprised to see he liked the city." Finn was surprised to hear this.

"Of course he like the city. He is going to live there" Thank God for Mothers in this chaotic world. She knew that is what Finn will say. Next came Rachel's voice hesitantly.

"Oh I don't kno. Finn is too much of a country boy. I am not saying that he is a hopeless. I am just saying he wont follow me around everywhere. He has a life here. He can work at the tire shop n be happy…" there was a pause and a faint whisper was heard "with Quinn"

That shocked the guts out of him. How could she think like that? He loved Rachel. He would cross planets for her. They were tethered. The thought of her thinking something like that made him angry and frustrated.

"Where did you get that idea Finn is going to leave YOU and go off with Quinn?" Yeah way to go mom! Thought Finn.

"No, . I am just saying that you know I just cant believe that he is gonna come to New York with me. I do believe in your son more than I love him. Its all too devastating. Even if we go there, what if he realizes that I am too high maintenance and leaves as soon as he came there."

There was silence. Finn's heart breaking was the only sound he heard. The devastation in Rachel's voice made his stomach turn over. I thought everything was gonna be alright, thought Finn.

"That is why I said I can't take a chance on him. I love him to the depths of the sea and a few more metaphors of love but I am scared I would let my heart break again if he walks away from me. So like the big girl I am, I did the walk of shame." He heard a small sniffle after she said this.

"But seriously, Rachel. I know Finn. He is a stubborn ass but he knows very well when he wants something he wont act like a possessive bitch. He will fight for it. Do you remember Jean's funeral?"

Oh no! I hope my mom doesn't say what I actually thought during the funeral.

"Yeah!" sniffled Rachel. It took every ounce in his muscles to resist the urge to carry her in his arms.

"Finn said that as soon he realized that him and Quinn was mistake he knew that he can get comfort from the only girl he has ever loved. You!"

"Exactly . I am just a shoulder for him to cry on!" claimed Rachel.

"No he was crying because he was such a douche to you and thought that maybe he can fix things right. With you. He thought that maybe he can talk to you, hold you and apologize till his tongue is dry. And then…"

"Then? What happened?"

"He went to a flower shop to buy you some flowers hoping You'd forgive him. He went to the auditorium to see you and Jesse there."

"OMG! He saw that! No wonder he asked about Jesse and me. I swear . I didn't kiss him he came towards me. And I thought that I could give him a second chance. I just thought that there is no more heart to break since your son practically stepped on top of it"

"I know honey… But u didn't like the kiss with Jesse did you?" Carole now curious.

"Of course not!" stunned Carole would even think about such a question. "as soon as I kissed him I cant help but think of the kiss I had shared with Finn under the Christmas trees. I love him. I don't wanna be a star.. if I didn't have someone to shine it with."

"GOOD! Now go n talk to Finn. He is probably thinking we started some kind of "Lets make fun of Finn" club. I will be going to the shop now to get my car back. You guys better keep the door open!" smilingly warned Carole.

Blushing Rachel made her way to Finn's room. Finn long back realized that he should be in his room was feeling upset and sad that Rachel had loved him so much and he had so little to give. But this time he is not gonna allow that to happen. He loved her more than anything in this world. He is gonna fix everything this time. He is gonna follow her this time to New York and they both will make a beautiful world there. Yeah that's the plan and he is gonna stick with it.

The door opens and in walks the brown haired petite girl. She has a coy smile in her lips and Finn thinks it is just a disguise.

"Hey !" she says

Finn just turned the other side of the bed. Rachel flopped herself on the bed on top of Finn's side.

"What's got biscuit's panties in a twist?" she said

Finn looked at her like she just sweared.

"What? When you are friends with Puck you can swear and I can't?"

"Well my panties are in a twist because you would give Jesse a second chance and you wouldn't to me?"

"How much did you hear?" she asked calmly

"Well from the beginning" he lied. He didn't want to say that he heard only her complaints.

"Look here Finn…" he refused downright. "Look at me if you wanna make this right.. our relationship…we should talk about it… this was the reason we didn't work last time."

Finally Finn looked at her brown eyes. He could see patience in her eyes. Wow she really wanted to talk abt this huh?

"I love you Finn. Only you. Jesse was just a fling. You know you can forgive your first love right?"

"So I am not your first love?" Finn sounded hurt

"You are my first love baby. You also know that you cannot forgive them just like that you know that right? Did you forgive Quinn as soon as she said she was sorry?"

"Quinn wasn't my first love. She was a fling." Said Finn, hurt.

"You didn't forgive me soon did you?"

Finn stayed silent as he pondered on what Rachel said. He forgave her when she sang "Get It Right". True that it took decades to forgive her. But there was one more thing…

"Why would you think that I would run off with Quinn after all we have been through?"

Her face paled white. "You heard that?"

"It was a faint whisper but I got onto it."

"Finn.. that was just me being insecure. You know me… I always thought that you thought she was more beautiful than me."

"You are more beautiful than any girl, Rach"

"Thank u !" she said kissing his lips lightly. She retreated when Finn just held her tight by the waist.

"Well.. since you even had that thought about me being happy with Quinn becoz she is pretty i am gonna show you how beautiful and sexy u look.." Finn said as he started kissing her more passionately.

Both if them were engrossed by each other that they failed to notice the creak coming from the door.

"Rachel, Finn what are u doin in here….aaaaaahhhhh…. please please stop whatever u r doing.. this is a sacred home for families not love sick teenager…" Said the pale white faced boy who was likely to be called Kurt.

"says the guy who has been making out in the basement with the hobbit of a guy after prom night…Believe me Kurt I had to take my eyes out and wash it to forget your freaking face and **his** after that happened.."

"It was nothing alright? We were having our own night.. he was sweet and I love him.."

"wait… wait… You,Finn Hudson… saw his brother making out with his boyfriend?..." she paused for a second and continued seeing as the two of them started nodding. She crinkled her nose a bit and then started laughing hysterically with actual tears. Finn got scared and Kurt was beyond bloody faced.

"OMG! This is gold! I cant wait to use this as a blackmail for all that u hve done, Kurt!"

"What did u do 2 my girl Kurt?" Finn said threateningly

"Oh shut up… I did nothing to your girl. This is a coincidence… Finn is Rachie's MY MAN and Rachel is Finn's MY GIRL! Guys that's like fate…"

"Kurt, Finn doesn't know about the My man thingy.. You just confused him more…" Rachel said looking at Finn with concerned eyes.

"My man…I like it!" Finn said kissing Rachel's head.

Kurt just sighed n gazed at them lovingly.

"Look I just came home n I would appreciate it if you guys could keep it low… You know these rooms aren't exactly designed with sound proofing systems." Said Kurt and closed the door

"He made it sound like we are having sex…" said Finn laughin at his brother. Then he realized what he said.

"I mean… its not like we are doing it…I mean we are just making out…Which can sometimes lead to some activities… But I am not forcing you to-" His constant rambling was stopped by Rachel's lips on his.

"Don't you ever NOT think like that again…" she said against his lips. "Maybe I am not losing my virginity now… but I know I am going to lose it to you" she kissed him again. "so you are allowed to have fantasies about me… because when I have finally lost it to you… I wanna be showered with Fantasies so that we both don't get bored!"

"You just did dirty talk baby! That does not sound good for my body!" said Finn seductively

"Oh... then I should probably stop..." This time her rambles were cut by Finn.

"And you will go to hell" said Finn and started his ministrations again.

* * *

Before leaving his house Rachel was reminded of why they broke up in the first place. She tiptoed and kissed him softly.

"I am really sorry for kissing Puck!" she said in a small voice.

"Baby its all forgotten. I love you... end of story. Now gimme another kiss."

"No Finn i feel really sorry. Maybe I can bake you some cookies tomorrow."

"Okay you can do that! I miss your banana bread though can you make that instead of your cookies" Finn asked sheepishly

"Of course. Your wish is my command" she said giggly as she bowed

"Well in that in case wear a really short skirt." Finn said smirking

Rachel playfully hit his shoulder, gave him a kiss and got out of his truck.

Maybe Tomorrow all will be okay. Finn showed that he was really sorry for hurting her all those months and now she will show how sorry she is.


	2. Unexpected Visitors Change Nothing

UNEXPECTED VISITORS CHANGE.. NOTHING

Rachel opened the door as soon as the doorbell rang. She and Finn discussed that it would be easy if Finn came to Rachel's house as her parents have gone to a business trip. Gladly smiling she opened the door. Only instead of Finn it was the curly haired boy who is much shorter than her love.

"Hey Rachel." Said Jesse former star of Vocal Aderaline. Rachel rolls her eyes. Sure, she and Jesse hadn't really talked about what happened between them and between Finn and herself.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" she said slightly annoyed. She was waiting for Finn so that she can finally start making cookies and some other making… too…

"What am I doing here?" Jesse asked incredulously "Rachel, honey, I thought we talked about this. You kissed Finn because of the intensity of that stupid song. Now invite me over, so we can watch reruns of MY favorite musicals."

Suddenly there was an uproar from the porch. Finn's truck was the source of the sound. As soon as Finn got outside, he got one look at Rachel and Jesse in the porch and frowned. OMG! Ok now he is gonna think that Jesse is come here for an affair! OH GOD! This is not how she expected her morning to go.

She subtly shook her head no at Finn. Almost like saying that "Jesse is a jackass and I love YOU".

Finn notices her and smiles a really wide smile that sends her suspicions. What is Finn upto? He has got that mischievous glint in his eyes. He walks up to her pushing Jesse lightly on the way and gave her a very passionate kiss claiming that she is practically his. 'Marking their territory' it is. So Rachel kissed him with equal passion. Love, Passion, Urgent and Desperate… the kiss was many things to both of them. They were broken up by the clearing of **someone's** throat.

"Really Rachel? You are breaking up with me for this asshole?" Said Jesse

Rachel started laughing. Finn looked at her weirdly. Jesse looked as if she just had two heads. Gradually Rachel's laughter calmed down.

"What are you laughing about, Rach?" Asked Finn

"No, its just that me and Jesse were nothing." Said Rachel

"So that is why when I asked you to Prom you came with me" Said Jesse sarcastically

"Um… Jesse dear… You didn't ask me to the prom since you don't go to my school. I have to ask you in order for you to come with me… and second I didn't want you to come with me in the first place…I wanted to enjoy my night with Mercedes and Sam…"

"But…But… He cost you Nationals… with that stupid stupid song…"

"Jesse… you can be a champion in a show choir competition but you are a sore loser in other things… Finn may have cost us nationals… But he won my heart with the world's amazing song!" said Rachel dramatically. She can practically hear Finn's heart swell at her words. She catches his eyes and he can see that he is beaming with pride.

"SO… dude… you wanna go or something I wanna bake cookies with my girl!" said Finn

"My man… My girl? Ugh… you guys are sooo sickening!" Said Jesse flailing his arms and walking out of her porch. Rachel screams back "SICKENINGLY SWEET"

She looks back at Finn to find him staring at her in a weird way.

"What?"

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about this my man thing." Finn asked curiously

"Come in… I will tell you about it…"


	3. My man is my biggest fan

My man

Finn walks in to the kitchen where Rachel has organized everything for baking cookies. Finn was surprised. I thought she meant we could make out, thought Finn. Rachel entered humming a funny girl song. Yes, you may ask him how a QB can know song from funny girl? Well, when you have a brother who is obsessed with showtunes and a girlfriend who is born for the broadway stage you should know these stuff. But Finn couldn't quite capture what this song was? It wasn't Don't rain on my parade… then what was it?

"Baby, What is this song from Funny girl?" asked Finn curiously

"Oh…this is MY MAN! I cant believe you remember funny girl and forget this song" exclaimed Rachel

"Sorry… Babe but I kinda sleep most of the times when we see that movie."

"Aah… OK OK!" she giggles.

"Now tell me what are they all talking about my man?"

"Well… you know that we had auditions for solos in nationals?" she asks and Finn nods his head

"Well… I sang my all time favorite 'my man' from funny girl… and Jesse kinda asked me if I was thinking of someone when I sang it… I answered no but everyone seated there could just say that I was singing it for you and about you… even Jesse got jealous as soon as I finished it…" said Rachel

"What was I doing in your mind when you sang it?" Finn was asking very softly it was faintly heard

"Oh… well… hmmm you were standing in the hallway and as soon as I passed you smiled this huge gigantic smile with your cute dimples and your teeth shining." Said Rachel. Finn was silent.

"Well… I know it was bad… you know you have obviously moved on and I was thinking about you like you are my boyfriend… I know it is stup.. stu… Finn what are you doin?" said Rachel as she noticed Finn drop everything and rush to the front door. OH GOD! What as she done? According to her she did nothing wrong. She just said that she thought of him during a love song… Was that like bad? Maybe Quinn never did those things and Rachel kinda pissed him off because he was so used to not having to being imagined. GOD! Rachel just rushed to a window to see Finn's truck already gone. She felt horrible.

She went to her room and slammed the door. She hated herself. Pure Loathing! Ugh! Why cant she be like Santana and Quinn and make him feel good with her beauty. She always has to screw by talking and rambling. Now he is gonna run back to Quinn. Rachel was just a rebound. She cried waterfalls. Slowly she fell asleep thinking about how she let Finn down again.

She was awakened by the sound of music. She didn't leave the music system on. How come there is music…

_Cause I never really noticed took a while for me to see,_

_Playing back the moments when I am starting to believe _

_That you could be at the show and I know everyone_

_But its you who makes me sing _

_I may not where we are but I know who I am am_

_Baby I am your biggest fan! _

Rachel rushed to the window to see Finn holding a stereo over his head and singing the song. Rachel was confused. Not 15 minutes ago Finn rushed out of her house his expression unreadable and now he is singing a love song to her. Don't get her wrong she loves romance and this is a very romantic situation but its all too unbelievable. She just smiles because maybe… just maybe… Finn is here to forgive her(?)

"OPEN THE DOOR BABE! MY SURPRISE ISNT FINISHED YET!" Finn shouted. Oh… So that's what this is… a surprise. Oh goodie!

She rushes downstairs and opens the door for him to give her a huge kiss.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have talked about the my man thing!" said Rachel through his lips.

Confusion etched over Finn's face.

"Babe what are you talking about? I am sorry! I was the one who left without saying anything because you just thought of me in a love song and I have like tons of songs when I think about you but I just didn't have the guts to admit it. So I thought why not sing to you about I feel whenever you sing. And I asked Puck for some help and he came up with Jonas Brothers because they like write love songs I guess… never really asked how Puck knew-" his ramble was cut short by her lips forced into his.

"I love it! You are so good to me! I love you soo much!" exclaimed Rachel enthusiastically. "We have our songs Finn. My song for you can be my man and your song for me can be your biggest fan anf finally our song is FAITHFULLY! This is way more exciting! I thought I was a rebound!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Look, Rach, I know I did my mistakes but you forgave me for who I was. And an amazing thing like thinking of me when you are singing a song that romantic will never ever get me angry. I am sorry I left without uttering a word" Finn said quietly

"It was worth it!" said Rachel

"so can I hear my man now?"

_Oh my man I love him so…_


	4. Finn's Girl

Finn and Rachel carried on with their summer routine. Rachel finishes her morning jog just in time Finn goes to work, she sends him off to work with a goodbye kiss, Rachel stays and spends time with Kurt either shopping or singing, Rachel visits Finn when he finishes the work just in time, together they will go to Rachel's house, he will have dinner there and then they will make out or watch movies.

Once in a while Rachel will surprise Finn by bringing him either banana bread or cookies. So, as usual Rachel enters the Burt's tire shop earlier than she would have. Rachel looked around the shop and noticed that Finn was not there. She thought maybe he was at the coffee shop situated next to the tire shop.

She was about to open the door when she was startled to find what is going on inside the coffee shop. A bunch of girls all skinny and gorgeous is surrounding and laughing around HER Finn. Rachel was about to confront him when she realized the discomfort in his face. His face was pale and he was smiling his beautiful half smile in an uneasy way.

She at once knew what was happening. The girls must have thought that he entered the coffee shop single sensing he broke up with his girlfriend. 'Well', thought Rachel 'make me cry everyday if you want but steal my boyfriend and I will hunt you down'

She went into the coffee shop silently. She noticed that Finn saw her because he looked pale white. Rachel silently went to him with no expression on her face.

Finn was scared. He just wanted to have a break and came to the coffee shop wondering if they had cupcakes. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he stepped into the shop those girls who gossip about everything and anything started clouding him. Now, Rachel is in the shop when he was huddled around silly little girls.

"Hello Ladies!" said Rachel in a really husky voice which made Finn's pants uncomfortable

"Oh! Seriously you are dating this chick?" one of them, a redhead, asked.

"Yeah! I mean we have history and I love her." Said Finn looking right at Rachel. She beamed.

"Well… If you ditch the ugly girlfriend of yours… you and I can make history" said the blonde who highly reminded him of Barbie… Its not like he played with dolls or anything when he was a ki… Wait a minute!

"She is not ugly, you fake hair. She is beautiful and I am proud of her for not changing herself like any one of you girls. She is a natural beauty." Finn said sighing dreamily thinking about how beautiful his girlfriend looked in anything.

"Finn, can you stand up for a minute?" asked Rachel, again her face unreadable.

"Finn awkwardly stood and Rachel walked over to him, took his face in her hands and smashed her lips to his in a searing kiss that made Finn forget who he is. She and Finn, not awkwardly, made out in front of the other girls. One of them cleared her throat. Rachel broke the kiss away. Finn pouted and then took notice of his surroundings.

"So… girls I think I made myself clear as to who gets Finn… and if you guys have any other obsession towards Finn and I am not there you can always look at the 'the kiss that missed' on youtube. It may show the love we share… Off you go!" said Rachel in a new found confidence.

"Hmm… I think I should be surrounded by girls if you are gonna kiss me like that!" said Finn, still dizzy from the kiss.

"Oh… no you wont! I felt like you slapped me when you said about the kissing booth last year." Said with a pout

Finn hated himself. He was a gigantic douche to her. What a bull was he? But he had to make this right… He kissed the pout off of Rachel's face and thought HOW?


	5. Stars and kisses to make her mush

Rachel wakes up as usual to go for her morning run. But as soon as she woke up she found something on the foot of her bed. She figured it would be some kind of a present. Eagerly she leaned in to see what it is. She found a small stick note with messy scrawling. Figuring it was Finn, Rachel rolled her eyes and read what was written in the note.

I didn't give you a good Christmas gift. Like the douche I am I gave it to you on the valentines day! Soo as you are taking your morning run stop by where I will meet you at the end.

Meet me at the end? Where? The library? New York!? She started searching for the tickets keenly but nothing came up. But she found something. A Christmas wrapper. Meet you at the end? Could that possibly mean?

She ran through the street and finally came to the place where she lost her beloved Finn. She stared at that place for long time. Her mind still burns with the memory.

"Its ok Finn I can walk since I am not your girlfriend anymore" said Rachel hysterical. She cant believe she acted so stupid in thinking that Finn actually loved her. She was just a rebound toy. He will jump back to Santana. They were both keeping a star on the Christmas tree for Christ's sake. A STAR! That has always been her thing. Ignore Finn, Rachel, she thought.

"Rachel, I just said give me some space. I didn't want you to get mad." Said Finn trailing after her

Rachel turned around. "well Finn you could have said that instead of you know what. I never thought you of all people would talk to me like that. I thought you would at least not hate me" she said tears streaming down her face.

She also doesn't catch the "I don't hate you" part from Finn

What did Finn want her here for? Then she saw a distinct figure which was about as tall as Finn. She marched towards it.

"What the hell are we doing here Finn? Are you breaking up with me again?" asked Rachel with a slight anger and a whole lot of sadness.

Finn looks at her smirking at her first and then frowning deeply as soon as her words sink in.

"Why would you think that I am going to break up with you? I love you Rachel. I just wanted to give your early Christmas and birthday present." He said with his dimpled smile.

"Oh…OK. But, Finn, its too early." Said Rachel confused

"Ok ok… think of this as your late present." Said Finn handing her a star. "Come let's put this on that tree" he said pointing at a distinct Christmas tree. Rachel beamed. This is exactly what she wanted last Christmas.

After putting the star together by Finn carrying the petite girl and she plopping the star on the tree, he started talking.

"Last time we were here you said that you wanted me for Christmas. I broke up with you. At sophomore year I broke your heart and you still had to mend it by yourself. This year you are gonna deserve more than what I gave you last year. You want to see Santa Claus? Want to ride a reindeer? You name it. I will bring it down your feet. This year nothing is gonna go wrong with us because I love you. This year…" his rambling of true love was cut off by her passionate kiss.

"I love you Finn. These past two years we have both made our mistakes. By the end of it all we found ourselves. Fate is just playing with us Finn. This year it will be destiny's year." Said Rachel beaming.

"Even though I didn't understand a thing you said. Lets get going. Don't wanna miss your next surprise do you?"

"SURPRISE? OOOHHHH! THIS IS EXCITING… But I am wearing my running clothes. How the hell I am supposed to face this surprise if I am like this?" asked Rachel both excited and sad that she looked hideous.

"No babe I want you like this! I want to publicize this. When I tell the world whom I love." Said Finn ecstatic. Finn and Rachel climbed onto Finn's truck. They stopped in front of the school.

"Finn we are not allowed here. Its summer."

"Just get in to the hallway where your locker is placed. Please!" said Finn begging

Rachel ,rolling her eyes, got down the truck.

Rachel entered the hallway to her locker. She found that her locker was opened. That was odd.

She went next to her locker and saw a small baby pink letter which was addressed to her in scrawl writing. She opened the letter

Dear love,

I hate to break it to you but fireworks don't last. The fire within us when we kiss goodnight is awesome and cool enough to last till the next day. I love you. And I am soo sorry I made you feel unworthy and insecure of yourself. You are beautiful, sexy, hot and your kisses make me go crazy… I think you know what I mean. I did not feel fireworks when I kissed Quinn before when she was my girlfriend. The second time we kissed after you broke I felt it. You know why? Because it was a sign. A sign which showed me that firework are not everlasting. It showed me that fireworks fades away. It showed me that fire lasts. I felt a lot of things when I kiss you. But it is easy to feel them than to actually say them. Come on up where I set up a kissing booth last year. I think the kisser was in the last time I checked. :*:*

Rachel stood there with the letter clutched to her heart. Finn remembered her kiss. He felt a fire too. Rachel wanted to scream and jump. But then she remembered that Finn called her to the kissing booth.

There was a big commotion when she entered the particular hallway. Rachel didn't know why but the hallway seemed to be filled with girls. Beautiful, Blonde, babe-alicious. You name it. It was filled with beautiful girls. Rachel felt a little vulnerable. Was Finn making her feel jealous. Cuz' If that's what he is doing it is not working since she just feels ugly wearing a stupid sweatpants.

"LISTEN UP LISTEN UP GIRLS OF LOUSY LIMA!" said Finn through a bull horn. What the hell?

"I AM GONNA INTRODUCE TO YOU FREAKS THAT RACHEL BARBRA BERRY IS ONE TALENTED WOMAN THAT I AM DATING!" said Finn

"You think we don't know that Einstein. We saw you guys cuddling over like sick puppies on the last day of school." Said one of the Cheerios.

"Well, yes but still girls think that they can outsmart me and make Rachel feel bad about herself. Well I am here now to put an END to it. I called you guys here to make sure that you know tat I am dating Rachel. I love her and I hate it that you girls made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. Throwing slushies,calling out insults, blah blah. I am officially putting a stop to it. Now where is the bitch that I called 2 hrs ago?" Finn completed his sentence wondering.

"Somebody called me?" came the raspy voice which belonged to a certain latina that Rachel hated. Santana came through the crowd wearing an outrageous outfit that would make all the boys go crazy and all the girls with a desire aching that they should be like Santana. She nervously glanced at Finn thinking that he might have thoughts about Satan, the way he should be thinking about herself. But the second she looked at Finn, he was smiling at her. She smiled back but didn't know what was running through his mind. Finn turned back to the girl who has the big boobs and sighed.

"Santana you know why I called you here. I want you tell Rachel that she is a beautiful girl. That she deserves more than changing her nose. I want you to tell her that she is wonderful to everyone. That you slept with me because I was the only one whom you didn't sleep with in this whole school. AND I want you to apologize to Rachel for all the wrong things that you said to her when she was just entering her sophomore year."

Santana didn't look like she cared. She just wanted to go see britts but Lord tubbington 2.0 called her late in the night and told her she had to pay a visit to the school and apologize to Rachel. First she went all lima heights on him claiming that a girl as popular as her would NOT go knocking on some shits door to apologize. Finn then shouted at her saying that she is only insulting everyone because she hates herself. That did it. Santana drove here all the way from heights to prove his sorry ass wrong.

"You just said everything dimples. Why should I say it again!" said Santana suspecting her nails.

When Santana looked at Finn glaring at her. She sighed annoyingly and mumbled sorry to Rachel who stood awkwardly.

"It is all so sweet that you called all of us here Finn." Said a girl with blonde hair sarcastically.

"well I just want a kiss from Rachel Berry herself and then you can go. But she is just standing there awkwardly so I think I am gonna go and lock the doors of this mighty big school whee there is no food or water" said Finn

"What are you waiting for? Go and there and kiss him." Said the same girl

Rachel nods affirmatively and makes her way towards Finn. Rachel was surprised by the smirk that Finn gave her.

"Dollar baby. I am not here for nothing." Said Finn smirking.

Rachel was in her running clothes. How the hell is she supposed to bring money out of thin air.

"Here take the dollar." Said a cheerio.

This is freaking unbelievable. All the girls would kill her if she ever went next to the star quarterback when she was a sophomore. Now they urged her to kiss him. Yeah it was pretty obvious that they wanted to go outside. But this is still a dream. Right?

Rachel handed Finn the dollar. Rachel closed her eyes waiting for her kiss. Since no soft lips touched hers she opened her yes seeifn finn smirking.

"I can see your waiting, dollar babe. But a dollar calls for tongue." Said Fin smirking.

Rachel can see the mischievous glint in his eyes and smiles.

"Well, ok then."

Rachel closed her eyes just as Finn's lips made contact with hers. She savored the kiss. It was mind blowing. Rachel opened her mouth and Finn's hot tongue made contact with Rachel's. Finally when oxygen became an essential, they both drew away from each other.

Finn whispered in her ear, "I love you sooo much!"


End file.
